HoneyMoon Bliss
by MyahLyah
Summary: The royal love birds spend their honeymoon in Paris. Read and Review! REVISED
1. Honey Moon Bliss

**Author's Note{Revision #1}:**** This is my very first Princess And The Frog story and very only mature (erotica) fic. I tried my best to type this in good taste and not sound trashy. Naveen and Tiana are both on their honey moon and you know all know what happens on honey moons. Lol. This story contains a flashback here and there that connects to the current plot. Hope you understand the writing and enjoy. It's kind of on the long side and I tried to be as detailed as I possibly could be. This fic is rated M due to the adult content. **

**I'm currently revising all of my stories beginning with this one.**

**Enjoy!**

**Honey Moon Bliss**

**The Paris night breeze filled the beautifully decorated bedroom Naveen and his new princess bride were staying in for their honey moon. One of the gifts his parents gave them was a month long romantic royal getaway in which Tiana was a little hesitate about it due to wanting to get everything repaired at the restaurant, but Naveen was all for the getaway. They were doing a good job fixing the outside of the restaurant but the inside was another story. There was plumbing, electric, gas, everything in between and neither had experience with all that. Naveen tried to talk Tiana into accepting the offer his parents were proposing to her but as usual she thinks she can do it all. Naveen remembered the day like it was last week…**

…

_A week ago in Eudora's living room_

"_Tiana, we should accept the gift from my parents. They can afford it and it would be impossible for us to fix everything without getting injured or killed."_

_Tiana rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Naveen was giving up on her already. "I think we can do this, Naveen. If we read the books we wouldn't need your family's help. And I don't want strangers messing up my interior vision."_

_Naveen looked at the blue print. "But they can't mess things up if its all on this paper, yes?" _

_Tiana let out a stubborn sigh and Naveen wrapped his arms around her waist. "Think about it. When we're on our honey moon we can relax and by the time its over we will come back to a beautiful restaurant you created."_

"_But I wouldn't have anything to do with the repairs…"_

"_And you shouldn't. You're a princess now and they are following your orders. If they mess up you can simply tear it down and fix it your way."_

_Tiana smiled up at her new husband. She had to admit, he was really good talking her out of situations, but she was still stubborn. "I'll think about it."_

"_Achidanza!" He cheered, pulling her in for a kiss._

_Naveen's father, King Kabir and two of his guards walked into the room, witnessing the embrace. A smile formed on his face._

"_I see my new daughter accepted our gift, yes?"_

_The couple looked over at the middle age king._

"_She said she'll think about father."_

"_Ah. Stubborn women are the best women," he joked, with a wink. "Tiana, I would truly be happy if you say 'yes' before the queen and myself leave. I will give you your very own palace-"_

"_Papa…," Naveen cut in. "You never offered me a palace."_

"_Well, I was hoping you settle for the palace in Maldonia when you become king someday," he said, taking Tiana's hand. "Now, as for this hardworking beauty…a palace bigger than the La Bouff estate doesn't sound too bad—_

"_Don't you dare try to bribe my new daughter!" Naveen's mother, Queen Nagina exclaimed with a serious/more joking tone, with her guards following her. "You might've stolen my heart with your games but you will not have her fooled."_

_Tiana and Naveen looked at each other and laughed._

"_So, will you be able to go on your honey moon?" Nagina asked, taking Tiana's other hand, bumping Naveen out of way._

"_Yes." Tiana answered._

"_Good. Then you two will leave tomorrow afternoon!"_

"_Tomorrow?" She widen eyes, surprised by how soon this will take place._

_Naveen laughed nervously, taking his wife back. "Yes, we should start packing right away." He literally pulled her out of the living room and home before she could say another word…_

…

**They were staying in one of the many vacation homes the royal family of Maldonia owned throughout the world. Even though he much preferred a warmer region to spend his honeymoon with his new bride in the month of May. Paris was overall very nice this time of year, not hot enough for a beach day but it was good enough to lay in bed all day.**

**Naveen sat on the huge bed patiently waiting for Tiana to come out of the bathroom so that they could begin their honeymoon together. On the way to Paris, Tiana slept and slept so he couldn't get anywhere with her. She apologized and explained it was due to her living the life as a frog and how fast everything seemed to be…plus her mom, his mom and Charlotte weren't at all helping while preparing for the wedding. Neither got much sleep during that process…**

…

_Day before the wedding…Charlotte's dressing room…_

"_Oh Tia! You look just like a princess in your dress. Eudora, you did wonderfully!"_

_Eudora chuckled while she was sewing the last of the dress. "It's always been a dream of mine to make Tiana's wedding dress. I can't believe this day has finally come. Babycakes, are you sure you're engaged to a prince?"_

"_Mama…" Tiana whined a little. "Can't we just get some sleep? I haven't slept in almost three days."_

"_Babycakes tomorrow is you wedding day. You won't be getting any sleep until after the honeymoon."_

"_Oh, yes. Very true Tiana," Nagina said, setting down her tea. "I remember my wedding day. Everyone wanted to dance with the bride, touch my hand, and give me blessings. Faldi Faldonza…you will sleep after your honeymoon and it will be the best sleep you've ever had. Trust us." _

_Naveen walked into the dressing room hoping to see his secret wife once more before the wedding but disappointment came upon him when he saw her surrounded by women. Charlotte first notices him._

"_Naveen get out! You're not supposed to see Tia in her wedding dress."_

"_I'm not?"_

"_Just go, son," Nagina told Naveen._

"_All I wanted to do is kiss my wi—uh fiancée once more before the wedding."_

"_You will do enough kissing tomorrow," Eudora said with a smile._

"_Um…I would like that kiss. It could help with the tiredness," Tiana offered, missing her secret husband's lips on hers._

_Charlotte's love for romance came in, "Aw! Well close your eyes and I'll walk you over to your lovely bride." She took Naveen's arm and guided him to Tiana. They both shared a kiss and a whispery 'I love you' before getting separated by Charlotte. "You two are as cute as kittens but by tomorrow you will be in the middle aisle, so save them kisses for the reception. Now scram." She then closed the door at Naveen's face._

"_I can't wait for all of this to be over with," he mumbled to himself while walking down the stairs…_

…

**Naveen looked at the clock on the wall and saw that fifteen minutes have passed with no sign Tiana. He grew concerned and decided to check on her.**

"**Tiana?" He called her name while knocking on the door a couple of times. "Your new and very handsome husband has been out here waiting for you to mend my loneliness."**

**The door opened and only Tiana's head popped out. She grinned at her anxious husband. "I'll be out. Just give me second, sweetie." **

**Naveen grinned back, "A sec—**

**And the door shut…at his face. **

"**Ketuza Abdondza" he said in pain. "Mi beautila princessa ez hurteg mi regizta." [Ouch my very handsome face. My beautiful princess is hurting my heart.]**

**Tiana studied herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white strap satin night gown that fitted perfectly on her curvaceous frame and reached to her thighs. It was a gift from Charlotte at the surprise wedding shower her bubbly friend threw for her.**

**She could remember feeling incredibly embarrassed after seeing her small gift. All her female family and friends were there including some from the royal family…**

…

_Charlotte's party room…_

"_Oh Tia! Isn't it the bee's knees? And I'm sure Naveen will find you to being such a doll in it. If you know what I mean," Charlotte winked her eye at her bestfriend. Tiana looked over at her mother then at Naveen's mother, who had a surprising expression on her face. _

"_My son will be very impressed when he sees you in that little number," she smiled at her soon to be daughter-in-law._

"_She'll definitely be popping out my grandkids," Eudora teased._

_Tiana's cheeks flushed before returning her now embarrassed gaze at Charlotte._

"_Thank you, Lottie," she said while putting the lingerie back inside the beautifully decorated box…_

…

"**Yes, Lottie. Thank you." She looked at herself in the mirror and did a spin. "I feel so beautiful. Naveen will love it Ms. Tiana…I mean Mrs. Tiana." She ran her fingers through her curly locks and approved of her look. She then took a deep inhale and exhale, opened the door, and walked into the bedroom. She saw her husband.**

**Naveen saw the powder room door open and widened his eyes when he saw who walked out of it. His wife...bride. He stood up and as he was walking toward her, he examined what she was wearing with his eyes. The first place they fell upon was her beautiful face. She smiled, he smiled back. Then his eyes moved down to her breasts, both looking round and perky through her satin gown which fell just to her thighs and those brown legs looked ready for his hands to run up and down on. For his lips to taught and tease with.**

"**Tiana," he started, taking both her hands into his. "You look absolutely beautiful." And kissed them both. Tiana smiled, feeling very pleased that Naveen loved what he saw. She noticed the way he was looking at her. It was a very familiar look he gave her the night of their first wedding and throughout the ride to Paris, but the only difference between those nights and tonight were her feelings being mutual.**

**Naveen couldn't believe that tonight was finally going to happen. It has been a while since he's been with a woman due to his parents cutting off his bank account which meant not being able to go out with his buddies on his final days in Maldonia, and then there was the Shadow Man turning him into a frog the first day he arrived in New Orleans. Poor guy couldn't catch a break even after getting married. Tiana felt that Mama Odie marrying them wasn't a good enough reason for them to consummate and the swamp was also another reason. Then there was the big man above name "God". Naveen was never a religious person but he respected Tiana for wanting to wait because of those reasons. He was just glad that tonight was finally the night.**

**Naveen looked down at his wife and twirled her around so that he could get a better look at her.**

"**Beautiful," he said, pulling her into his arms.**

**Tiana looked up at her husband's honey colored eyes and saw the passion in them…he wanted her bad and that made her stomach tightened with nervousness. Naveen felt his wife tense up so he leaned forward and kissed her. The tip of his tongue lightly dances on her lips, instinctively opening her mouth; gingerly inviting his tongue to meet with hers. Tiana wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders so that their moment of osculation would deepened, her nerves slowly dissipating. Since her relationship with Naveen, Tiana has now done enough French kissing call herself an expert.**

**Naveen enjoyed kissing Tiana as well and was grateful that she was an excellent student. She's the only woman he taught how to dance, kiss and now make love. **

"**Mmm," he moaned, slowly pulling back from the kiss, and walking them both to the bed. He sat on the soft mattress as Tiana stood before him, between his long muscular legs. He then unbuttons his shirt and took it off, exposing his perfect six pack. Tiana blushed and Naveen flashed his famous smile.**

"**Tiana, my princessa," he said in a low tone, cupping her face with his hand. "Please, look at me."**

**She did just that.**

"**You're so beautiful," he whispered, sliding the straps off her shoulders. Tiana shivered at his touch and before she opened her eyes, her tiny gown fell onto the floor. On natural instinct she tried to cover her naked breasts but Naveen stopped her.**

"**Trying to hide from your husband, yes?" he asked.**

**She looked down at her hands, blushing again. Naveen has never seen this side of Tiana before, the innocent, youthful side. He thought it adorable.**

"**Naveen, you know I've never been with a man this way before," she looked back at him.**

**He smiled at her response. It was cute. "I know." And he pulled her onto the bed next to him. "Which makes this even more special,"**

**She nodded her head 'yes'**

"**And you know that I will never hurt you, right?" he said, flashing his famous smile, again.**

"**Yes, I know," she replied. Resting her hand on his thigh and giving it a squeeze, letting him know her shyness was gone, for now.**

"**You're so beautiful,"**

**Naveen leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Tiana's, continuing to lean back until both backs touched the mattress of the bed. He pulled back from the kiss and caressed her face. Her beautiful soft brown skin felt amazing under his hand. The brown eyes that were looking up was filled with love, curiosity, innocence, beauty. He suppressed an exhale at this.**

"**I love you."**

**His lips gently touched her collarbone.**

"**I love you."**

**They then touched her breastbone, making Tiana's breathing tighten.**

"**I love you," he continued, giving the left breast a kiss.**

"**I love you." He then sucked on the nipple, causing Tiana to let out a soft moan. He began giving the right breast the same attention while teasing the other nipple with his hand.**

"**Relax. Let me take care of you," he whispered gently, kissing down her ribs, pass her navel, and down to her pubic bone. He opened her legs to continue kissing down until he reached her clitoris; he began sucking on it causing Tiana's whole body to shiver.**

"**Ahhh," she moaned, grabbing some of her husband's hair. "Naveen…,"**

**He continued sucking and inserted a finger between her wet lips. He heard her gasp a little as he slowly moved in and out of her. **

"**Mmmm…Naveen."**

**The wetter she got, the more he wanted to have her then and there, but he knew that he had to make this perfect for her. She deserved perfection. As his finger went further inside, he felt her virgin barrier and her flinch a little.**

"**I'm sorry," he apologized, focusing back on pleasuring her.**

**He slipped in a second finger and increased his speed.**

"**Mmmm…Ah…" She moaned, much louder.**

**Naveen was pleased by his bride's' reaction and enter his tongue inside of her, moving it on a circular motion as his thumb massaged her throbbing pearl.**

**Tiana's whole body felt like it was about to explode. Naveen's cunnilingus skills were amazing. She read about this in some erotic books she and Charlotte took from the La Bouff library, but could never imagine how amazing it felt. His tongue, his fingers felt so good.**

"**Ahhh," she let out a louder moan, her body feeling cold, her walls tightening around his fingers. She was experiencing her first orgasm.**

**Naveen was pleased at how he got Tiana to have an orgasm for him on his first try at cunnilingus. He read about it on a book his own father gave to him as a gift on his 16****th**** birthday. His father advised him 'to not only be a king of your country, but be a king in the bedroom.' Pleasing the wife is very important in Maldonia and he was happy to have finally found a woman to please, instead of having a woman always just pleasing him. Sure he thought about performing it with other woman but couldn't stomach it, until he met Tiana. Guess that's another life lesson he had to face with love.**

**Naveen kissed her once more before rising from between her legs and gave her a small kissed on the lips. Tiana's tongue was the first to enter his mouth this time as her body was still highly aroused from his magic touches. She was ready to feel all of him, to change from being his bride to his wife so she arched her back, brushing her hips onto his, feeling his hard member brushing against her. Her womaness aching to be touched.**

**Naveen definitely took the hint and positioned himself between her legs, looking down at Tiana. He smiled and she smiled back. She knew what was about to happen.**

"**Please, be gentle," she said, growing anticipated on what was to soon come.**

**Naveen kissed his bride once more to ease her nerves. "I will." His lips touched her neck, sucking on it which send more arousing energy down her pearl.**

**Tiana closed her eyes as Naveen slowly entered his erect shaft inside her welcoming womaness. It was very tight but wet, so it was a little easy for them both. His wife's walls wrapped around him, massaging him with each stroke.**

**Tiana felt a little pain with a lot of pressure after feeling some of Naveen inside of her. Each stroke was gentle but very tight, until she felt a tear as every which caused her to moan in pain but for a short second.**

**Naveen felt all of himself swiftly go through, breaking her virgin barrier and a soft moan from her voice.**

"**I'm sorry," he apologized; now slowly thrust his hips inward.**

"**Mmmm" She nodded, wrapping her arms over Naveen's broad shoulders and digging her nails onto his back. The pain was soon taking over the pressure feeling for a minute until it fully dissipated all together.**

**He grunted at how tight her felt. "You okay?" he asked, stroking breathing heavily.**

"**Yes." She breathed out.**

"**I'm going to go a bit faster, okay?" He warned, while asking for her permission.**

**She nodded her 'yes' for her approval.**

**He quickened his thrusts, feeling his wife's walls tighten even more around his shaft.**

"**Ahhh. Honahs kilzonda, Tiana," he moaned in Maldonian, increasing his speed. (Ahhh.I'm cumming, Tiana) **

"**Mmm," She moaned in return, feeling both pleasure and pain. "Slow down a little." She let out. He kept at his speed. "Naveen, please…mmm." Wrapping her legs around his waist.**

"**Tiana…I can't…," He kept at it, feeling her walls tightening around him even more.**

**Tiana dug her nails in his back, scratching him as her own wave of pleasure hit her.**

"**Ahhh…chi…dondza…," he moaned in ecstasy, releasing himself before collapsing on top of her, breathing heavily.**

"**Oh Tiana. You felt zuta gindonda opillahfee" (Oh Tiana. You felt so damn good.)**

**She didn't even bother asking what he meant. She too was exhausted and very sore.**

**Naveen then rolled off of her and pulled the warm covers over their naked bodies. After a few oment, he asked, "So, how was I?" Pulling Tiana into his arms.**

**But she didn't answer.**

"**Tiana"?**

**He looked down at his wife, who was staring at the ceiling.**

"**Tiana?"**

**She looked at him, "Hmm?"**

"**Are you alright? I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" He was growing worried.**

**Tiana looked up at her concerned husband and let out a light chuckle, "Oh no, it's not that."**

"**Then why were you looking up at the ceiling?" He asked.**

**She rested her head on his chest. "I was just thinking."**

"**Of?"**

"**Of how amazing this honeymoon has been so far."**

**He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "But the honeymoon is just beginning. We have a whole month of romance."**

"**And touring, trying out the food-**

"**Or just staying in bed?" He interrupted with one eyebrow up.**

**She snorted. **

"**What? After finding out how good you felt in bed just makes me want you even more."**

"**Is that all you want from me?" She asked, obviously joking.**

**Naveen quickly apologized, "No, no, no…I didn't mean for it to sound that way. Of course I would love for us to see the city—**

"**I'm just pulling your strings Prince Charming," she teased.**

"**Ah. You like to play games? Well watch out because I play dirty, yes?"**

**Tiana shook her head. His accent can be comical at times.**

"**But on a serious note, princess. Did I hurt you at all?" Naveen asked, he was very serious on not wanting to hurt her.**

"**There was more pressure than anything, but I will say the only part that was a bit painful was when you finally went through…and the end."**

"**I apologize for that."**

"**It's alright. I'm fine now, aren't I?" She said, with a smile.**

"**Yes." He took her hand and kissed it. "But you see Tiana, you were the first and only virgin I've ever been with. I've heard so many horror stories from friends and couldn't help but feel nervous."**

"**You were nervous? If what you just did was based of nerves then I must've been terrified," Tiana joked. **

**Naveen kiss her on top of the head and admitted, "And you were the only woman I've ever tasted."**

"**Tasted?" Tiana asked, confused at first but then blushed when she understood what he meant. "Oh, that was very nice."**

"**Nice?" He sat up, making her fall onto the pillow.**

"**Amazing," Tiana corrected herself and playfully slapped his arm.**

"**Achidanza," he said in a low but slow tone. He lay back down, wrapping his arms around Tiana.**

"**I swear you have the biggest ego…" she rolled her eyes.**

**Naveen chuckled and Tiana got back to the original topic, "I guess we've experienced a lot of firsts together."**

"**Yes, we have," he then looked down at the clock on the wall, "Faldi Faldonza! It's already 3am."**

"**Really? We got started just before midnight." **

"**Yes and if we're going to see the city tomorrow—today, a plan you suggested on the way here then I guess we should get some sleep," he said with sarcasm.**

"**Why Naveen…are you're sleepy?" she joked, closing her eyes.**

"**Yes, I am," he said, closing his eyes as well. "Even though I much refer to spend all day in this bedroom."**

**Just then Tiana remembered something both her mother and mother in law mentioned.**

"**You know both our mamas told me that I will finally get a good night sleep when I'm on my honeymoon. They never told me when though."**

"**Hmm." Naveen muse, sleep coming on him. "Mothers know best?"**

"**I guess…," She closed her eyes. "Good night." **

"**Goodnight, my princess. And instead of sleeping in we'll be spending our day in Paris, as husband and wife. Even if it is a month long honeymoon."**

"**Naveen…"**

"**Alright, alright. Let's get some sleep." **

"**Mmm-hmm. Sounds like a plan." Tiana replied, sleep now coming in on her..**

"**Thank you. I try. Now goodnight and I love you."**

"**Goodnight and I love you, too."**

…


	2. A Surprise Friend

**Well, I decided to add 2 more chapters on this series. Since they are only on their honeymoon for a month.**

**Revision: This one was my favorite chapter due to the special guest. Not proud of the writing here, but it was fun!  
**

**I also do not own anything from Disney. Enjoy!**

Honey Moon Bliss

Chapter 2 : A Surprise Friend

**Tiana looked at herself in the mirror and loved the dress she bought today at a boutique. She loved the fact that she could shop at places she normally couldn't go if she was in New Orleans. As a matter of fact she hated shopping, but it was something about Paris that changed that. Could it be the air? She felt free and more motivated. **_**And there was waking up next to Naveen every morning.**_** She giggled at the thought. Paris was doing her justice. She even got a haircut, similar to her new favorite singer…Josephine Baker. Tonight she and Naveen were going to her new nightclub to see her perform. She couldn't wait. And the fact that she's a friend of Naveen made it even more exciting.**

**Naveen stood and watched his wife admiring her appearance. He was admiring her figure. The dress she had on touched all the right places, especially the back. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful."**

**Tiana smiled, "You don't think it's too much?"**

**Naveen stood back so that she could do a spin. "Nope. Everything looks good." Once again wrapping his arms around her small waist. "…So good that I may refuse you to leave this mansion and keep you all to myself, yes?" He began kissing her neck.**

**As much as Tiana wanted to continue she pulled back, laughing. "No, we have to see Josephine Baker."**

"**Ah the old friend of mine. Well, if you insist. But later you and I will continue where we left off."**

"**Only if you promise to behave," She gave him a wink and switched herself out into the main livingroom.**

"**What a woman." He said, watching her behind moving left and right.**

**The audience was still cheering as Naveen and Tiana were both escorted back to a nice size room. Everything looked expensive, especially the furniture. Naveen took a seat on one of the chairs while Tiana remained standing, soaking in the environment.**

"**Tiana, why aren't you sitting?" he asked.**

"**Oh, right." She sat beside her husband. "Everything in here is so beautiful and looks expensive."**

"**Eh. If you think this is beautiful then wait until you get to the royal palace in Maldonia. That tops this room and the place we are staying at here times 1,000."**

**Tiana playfully rolled her eyes.**

"**What?" He asked. "I'm just speaking the truth."**

**Just then a beautiful slender built woman walked with all smiles. "Bonjour to the royal newlyweds!"**

**Both Tiana and Naveen stood up. Josephine greeted Naveen first by giving him a kiss on both cheeks. "It is so good to see you again Naveen. I was surprised as well as glad to see that someone has stolen your heart but was happily surprised to see who stole it." She then looked at Tiana and greeted her with a kiss on both cheeks, taking her hands. "You are absolutely stunning."**

"**Thank you, and so are you!"**

"**What's its like being a princess? Hell, what's it like being married to Naveen. He was a wild one."**

"**I know." She agreed. "But he tamed a whole lot when he got too much green."**

"**Green?" She turned around to look at the prince. "Did too much of that money get you into some trouble?"**

**Naveen nervously laughed and changed the subject. "Tiana is a fan of yours, right?"**

**Tiana nodded.**

"**I read in the paper that you're opening up a restaurant this summer in New Orleans. Will it be integrated?"**

"**Most definitely, even though the older crowd aren't fans of that."**

"**Ah don't worry about them. Keep doing our country proud. America needs more coloured entrepreneurs." **

**The trio talked and joked some more before saying their goodbyes.**

"…**I will most definitely eat and perform at Tiana's Palace at the end of the summer. I will squeeze that in."**

"**I look forward to that day." Tiana said. Beaming inside.**

"**So do I. Well, I better get going. I have another show in a couple of minutes. ****À bientôt!" She said, heading back out the room.**

"**Bye!" replied Naveen.**

"**We'll see you soon!" replied Tiana.**

"**Now we can go out and dance," said Naveen.**

"**Dance?" asked a surprised Tiana. "You aren't tried yet?"**

"**It's a special request." He said, walking them both out the room and onto the dance floor. Tiana looked up and saw Josephine in a beautiful silver evening gown as she began speaking in French to the audience and the people on the dance floor.**

"**This next number is dedicated to the newlyweds. Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana of Maldonia." She winked at them. "Hope you like it."**

**The music began playing as Tiana looked at Naveen with a questioning look.**

"**What?" asked Naveen**

"**What are you up to?" she asked.**

"**Listen" He instructed.**

_**Vois comme elle enflamme le ciel  
Ma belle Evangeline…**_

"**Oh my years! Naveen…" Tiana put her hand over her mouth, shocked. "I don't know what to say"…**

_**…Inaccessible amie, fuit-elle?  
C'est pour moi, moi seul qu'elle s'illumine**_

**All Naveen could do was smile. He loved surprising his wife…**__

…I love you, my love, Evangeline  
Toi ma Reine de la Nuit, dors bien, ma mie

Oh c'est vraiment merveilleux, ma foi  
Qu'elle aime quelqu'un comme moi  
L'amour nous a trouvé, c'est fou  
Oh je t'aime Evangeline

[BREAK/PONT]

__**Tiana rested her head on Naveen's chest. "Mmm …this is our song."**

**Naveen lightly chuckled. "I knew you would love this surprise. I remember first falling in love with you while teaching you how to dance. Under the stars. Remember?"**

"**How could I ever forget?" She looked up at his honey coloured eyes…**

_**Merveilleux amour  
Fabuleux amour  
L'amour pour toujours  
Pas vrai Louis? Mais oui...**_

__**He dipped Tiana and looked at her brown eyes…**

_**Vois comme elle enflamme le ciel  
Je t'aime Evangeline**_

**Both lips touch as the trumpet played its final note…**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **


	3. Au revoir Paris!

**A/N: This is the last chapter and a short one which is why I decided to add in a small chunk of what my next story will be about. It takes place a month after the honeymoon. I also do not own anything from Disney. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Revision: Not much to revise here since the chapter was so short.**

Honey Moon Bliss

Chapter 3 : Au revoir Paris!

**Tiana handed her last luggage to one of the help**

"**Will there be more, madam?" the man asked.**

"**No, thank you," Tiana replied. She was a little sad to be leaving her honeymoon, but was also happy to be coming back to her restaurant. Her other dream come true…**

"**Tiana. Are you ready to go?" asked Naveen, who was standing behind her.**

**She took in a deep inhale and exhale.**

**Naveen kissed the top of her head, "I will also miss this beautiful city."**

"**This honeymoon was unbelievable." Tiana's eyes began to well up with tears. "I don't know…there's so many more opportunities here for me."**

"**What are you saying?" Naveen has never heard Tiana speak this way.**

**She wiped her tears away and laughed a little. "Nevermind. I'm just a little heartbroken about leaving. Let's go before the ship leaves."**

"**No Tiana…if you want to stay longer we can get that arranged."**

**She shook her head 'no'. "I have the restaurant to go back to. You know that. All the repairs and such are done."**

**Naveen decided not to go further with the conversation. He took her hand and gave her a smile. "Let's go back home."**

**A month later… **

"**Tiana's Palace is flowing in so much money! I can't believe it!" Tiana said with excitement, plopping on the bed in their bedroom.**

"**If you keep this up you will be the richest woman in town." Naveen said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.**

"**I'm sure Mr. La Bouff would love that." She joked.**

"**He'll just have to accept it." Naveen began kissing Tiana on the neck. "I have other plans for you tonight."**

"**Mmm." Tiana wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "And what plans are these?"**

"**Making passionate love with my wife," he continued kissing and sucking on her neck.**

"**We have an early start tomorrow…," she breathed out. **

"**Then we might as well get started," Naveen replied, running his hands up and down her thighs.**

**Just then the phone rang.**

"**Muya Juadonte" He cursed. (Mother fucker)**

"**Watch your language." Tiana warned, pushing him off of her. "It could be important."**

"**It could be for someone else." He tried to sneak in a kiss but Tiana turned her head.**

"**Fine." He kissed her cheek. "I'll get it." Then got up and ran over to answer the phone. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Naveen…" Naveen's mother Nagina replied.**

"**Mother?" Naveen asked, breathing a little heavy.**

"**Why are you breathing this way? What were you doing?"**

"**Tiana and myself are newlyweds. What do you think we were doing?"**

"**Oh…nevermind. I need for you to come home immediately. It's your father."**

"**What' s wrong with him?"**

"**He's very ill. We need you here."**

"**But I have a restaurant to run with Tiana—**

"**This is serious Naveen. You may be king before this week is over."**

**Naveen stomach dropped after he heard that. The last thing he wanted to be was king of Maldonia right now. But he also had to show respect to his father. With a sigh, Naveen simply answered, "I'll leave as soon as tomorrow morning." **

**A/N: That's it for Honeymoon Bliss. I'm working on another story that takes place after this one but I wanted to add a little bit of my next fanfiction 'Queen of Maldonia' at the end since this chapter is so short. R&R!**


End file.
